Sincerely K
by always-somewhere-close
Summary: What happens when Castle starts getting letters from a mysterious fan? Starts during the time that Beckett is in her father's cabin after her shooting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is my first ever fanfic on here. I will try and update at least once a week, but if I ever start to slack off feel free to bug me about it as long as you do it nicely. I'm sorry if anyone is OOC, I try my best but it doesn't always work. Also, this is supposed to start sometime while Kate is in her dad's cabin recovering from her shooting. I bet you can all guess who K is!**

_Dear Mr. Castle, _

_I'm not really sure why I'm writing this letter. You probably won't even read it. I guess it just helps to get it all out on paper. I want to tell you how much your books mean to me. I've never had the chance to tell you before, or maybe I have and I was just to chicken. Either way I'm telling you now. A while ago, a very close family member of mine was killed. Their death was hard on me, but even harder on the rest of my family. I ended up essentially on my own. The pain of their death still haunts me every day. But your books, well your books are what kept me alive. Whenever things would get especially rough, I could just pick up Gathering Storm, or Hell Hath No Fury (yes, I even read that one) and be transported to this whole other world where everyone got justice. Sadly, it isn't always like that in the real world. I know that you have a busy life, but I hope that maybe, just maybe you'll read this. Because I want to know that you understand just how much you've really helped me. _

_Please do not ask who I am. Some things are better not known._

_Sincerely, _

_K_

Castle looked up from the letter he was holding in his hands. He felt so connected to this fan, like he had known them for years. He could feel the raw pain of heartbreak in K's simple words. He felt lucky to have picked this letter. He usually tried to read as many of the letters as he could, but he got so much that he had to skip some. The reason he had picked this certain letter-seemingly simple at first in its plain white envelope-was that it smelled of cherries and coffee, and everything he missed about Kate Beckett. At the thought of her, a million different emotions flooded through him. _"At least someone understands." _He thought bitterly as he turned back to the letter. He grabbed a fancy black pen from the clutter on this desk and shuffled around for some paper. He tapped the pen against the desk, a puzzled look on his face as the tried to think of how to respond to this letter.

_Dear K,_

_Believe me, it was a pleasure to receive a letter from you. My life isn't the brightest at the moment as a close friend of mine (you've probably heard of her if your as big a fan as you claim to be) Kate Beckett was shot recently. Luckily she survived, but now she's run away, like she usually does when she doesn't want to face something. She said she would call, but that was 2 months ago and I haven't heard from her since. I'm sorry for burdening you with all of this. You probably don't care about my sob story. It's just, for some reason I feel as if I can trust you. I'm very sorry to hear about your family member. I've been shadowing Kate long enough to know what people go through with a tragedy like that. But on a lighter note, Hell Hath No Fury? You really are a hardcore fan. I'm glad my books helped though. I know I may seem like this obnoxious playboy, but I really do want my books to make a difference. Don't ever worry about bothering me; I love to hear from fans._

_And K? Call me Rick._

_Sincerely, _

_Rick Castle_

_P.S. An anonymous fan? I bet you're really a rouge CIA agent trying to find out all about me so that you can plot my murder. Or maybe a mobster who has bad blood with one of my long lost relatives. It's fine if you want to keep your identity secret though, I always like mysteries. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm extremely sorry that this is so late. I was reluctant to post the first chapter because I knew I was going to end up not updating it. I'd like to thank you for all the wonderful reviews I got; I didn't expect to get many fans for this story. So again, I'm very sorry for the late update and here is the next chapter!**

_Hey stranger, when may I call you my own?_

_I know I don't know you,_

_but there's somewhere I've seen you before._

_Whatever your name is, whatever you do,_

_there's nothing between us I'm willing to loose_

Kate bit down on her lip apprehensively as she stared down at the letter her father had sent to her. She had given him her letter to send and asked that he use a different address as the return address so that there was no way Castle could guess whom it was from. He had berated her at first, telling her that she should "stop hiding and go see the man." She had made a lame excuse (as always), saying that she just needed time. He reluctantly agreed and she had thought nothing more of the letter. I mean, Castle received 100s of fan letters a week, why would he have chosen to read hers? But then of course, he did, and now here she was unsure of what would lay inside the envelope. What if he somehow knew who she was? Would he be angry? Maybe he was done with their partnership. She wouldn't blame him if he were. They hadn't even spoken in almost 3 months. She shook her head to clear it of any bad thoughts. _ "I won't know until I look" _she sighed. So, with shaking hands, she carefully tore the fold of the envelope and slipped out the card before she could take it back.

_Dear K,_

_Believe me, it was a pleasure to receive a letter from you. My life isn't the brightest at the moment as a close friend of mine (you've probably heard of her if your as big a fan as you claim to be) Kate Beckett was shot recently. Luckily she survived, but now she's run away, like she usually does when she doesn't want to face something. She said she would call, but that was 2 months ago and I haven't heard from her since._

The words made the scar on her chest pull. She winced at the slight pain._ "I guess it's not as bad as I thought. It doesn't mean he'll forgive me easily either though. Or maybe he will; he does lo-"_

No.

Not those words. Those words brought back everything about that day. Everything she really did not want to think about. She took a deep breath and read on

_I'm sorry for burdening you with all of this. You probably don't care about my sob story. It's just, for some reason I feel as if I can trust you. I'm very sorry to hear about your family member. I've been shadowing Kate long enough to know what people go through with a tragedy like that. But on a lighter note, Hell Hath No Fury? You really are a hardcore fan. I'm glad my books helped though. I know I may seem like this obnoxious playboy, but I really do want my books to make a difference. Don't ever worry about bothering me; I love to hear from fans._

That was more like the Castle she knew and lo-

worked with.

Worked with is what she meant.

_And K? Call me Rick._

_Sincerely, _

_Rick Castle_

_P.S. An anonymous fan? I bet you're really a rouge CIA agent trying to find out all about me so that you can plot my murder. Or maybe a mobster who has bad blood with one of my long lost relatives. It's fine if you want to keep your identity secret though, I always like mysteries. _

His theories proved to make her smile, as usual. Although she would never admit it, his crazy ramblings about CIA agents and mobsters really did brighten her day. The letter was not what she was expecting. Well frankly she wasn't expecting a letter at all. But reading the letter made her realize something.

She missed him.

She had missed him before; there was no doubt about that. Every time the she ran her trembling fingers over that scar she was reminded of that day.

"_Don't leave me, please. "_

"_Stay with me, ok."_

"_Kate, I love you."_

"_I Love you Kate."_

Because she loved him too. She had realized that after spending weeks moping around, going through a daily schedule, most of which was painkiller induced sleep. Those three words running on an endless tape in her head.

So before she could think better of it (as she had many times before), she shoved her few belongings in her dusty suitcase, making a mental note to call her Dad and tell him to clean out the food from the fridge. She then stalked to the door, grabbed the car keys from the front table and practically ran to the car. Putting the keys into the ignition, she closed her eyes, took a huge breath in, and than let it out, feeling as if a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

She was going home.


End file.
